


Are We Not Part Of This World

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Chanukah Gifts for Friends [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bechdel Test Pass, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Chanukah, Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Filiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Dwarves, Jewish Holidays, Knitting, M/M, Orilik, Sigriel, Slash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 100-word drabbles exploring various characters, AUs, and ships from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings.</p><p>1. Tauriel gets her first puppies.</p><p>2. After the battle, Thranduil regrets his earlier words.</p><p>3. Sigrid grows old, yet Tauriel stays by her side. Sigriel</p><p>4. After synagogue, the Ri bros go and eat Chinese food on Xmas.</p><p>5. Ori knits Kili a Chanukah sweater. Orilik</p><p>6. Sigrid knows more than she'll admit. Sigriel</p><p>7. Kili tries to learn to knit to impress Ori. Orilik & Filiel</p><p>8. As the Dark Lord regains his power, Thranduil hears grim news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Happy Chanukah, Tag!
> 
> Also, I know this is a cracky lil fic but I thought the idea of a 5 year old Tauriel with puppies Fili and Kili would be cute.
> 
> Also, headcanon time! Galion is Tauriel's uncle.

Dis smiled down at the small red-haired girl and her uncle.

"Is today the day?" Dis asked.

Galion patted his niece's arm. "She's finally earned her puppies."

"She definitely has." Tauriel was too young to be a regular volunteer, as she was only in kindergarten, but she came into the animal shelter more often than any of Dis's other volunteers.

Fili and Kili, two Labrador retrievers (one yellow and one brown), ran up to her. Tauriel was always the one to play and care for them, throwing balls and brushing fur, and Dis couldn't think of a more responsible owner.


	2. The Mistakes We All Make

There was no longer time to stall. Soon, traffic would increase around Lake Town, whose people were struggling enough already, and would surely increase even more around the mountain.

It didn't take long to pack. The supplies that Thranduil had brought had been distributed among the few survivors.

Only a few elven tents still remained standing. In one of them, Tauriel sat, eyes blank.

"You have not packed."

"You banished me." Her voice was sad and low.

"Do you think to stay here?" Thranduil sighed. Everyone had mistakes to fix, even him. "What more can the mountain offer you now?"


	3. The Shifting of Time

She was old now, her hair having gone from a light grey to a pure white. Sigrid's skin had wrinkled, and throughout the years Tauriel had watched her, memorizing the features of her changed face. What she saw one morning might not have been what Tauriel saw the day before, but she was still Sigrid.

Sigrid, the girl whom she had saved from orcs. Sigrid, the girl who followed her father into battle.

Sigrid, the woman who changed the east.

Sigrid, the one person that made Tauriel's heart ache.

Yes, she was old, but Sigrid was as beautiful as ever.


	4. Familiar Doors

"Ah yes," Nori said, waving his chopsticks dramatically in the air. "Dinner at a Chinese place, my favorite Christmas tradition."

He managed to get a chuckle out of Ori, while Dori rolled his eyes.

"If we hadn't gotten here so early the whole synagogue probably would have dined with us."

Nori snorted. Had Dori actually made a joke?

From what he could tell, not much had changed since Nori had left. Ori was still preparing for his bar mitzvah and Dori still ran his tea shop. The place and food was familiar.

Maybe that's what made his visit even better.


	5. Tacky

"It's your size, right?" Ori asked.

Kili nodded. The sweater was a little baggy, but most sweaters were.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! It took me eight days to knit." Ori giggled. "Ironic, huh?"

Kili nodded again, though his eyes were on his menorah and dreidel covered sweater. Tacky didn't even begin to describe it. This would surely get some laughs out of Fili and Tauriel once they saw it. "Thanks, Ori." Kili smiled. "I really love it. It's like having you around hugging me all the time."

Ori beamed, his smile worth every laugh Kili would get.


	6. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also posted here:  
> http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/127354.html

By the time Tauriel got away from Legolas, hours felt like they had passed. To Legolas it had probably felt like the blink of an eye, but Tauriel had found herself becoming increasingly aware of what had once been the quiet passing of time.

"You're back," Sigrid said. "I was worried."

"Was I gone that long?" And on a night Tauriel had wished to spend with Sigrid no less!

Sigrid nodded. "That must have been an important discussion on Mirkwood."

Tauriel couldn't hold back a gasp. "You understand Elvish?"

Sigrid smirked. "I have learned more from you than you think."


	7. Impress

"What are you doing, Kili?"

Kili glared at his brother. "You broke my concentration."

"On what?"

Kili held his yarn and knitting needles up. "What does it look like? I'm learning for Ori."

Fili chuckled. "I don't think that's how you'll woo him." Fili sat down beside him. "Let me tell you a thing about love, little brother. I tried to impress Tauriel by learning archery. I nearly shot her head off."

"How could I forget that?" Kili laughed and dropped his knitted mess. Maybe his brother had a point; after all, Tauriel still loved Fili. Besides, Kili's hands ached.


	8. Grim

The news was grim. The Dark Lord had risen again (as Thranduil knew he would). Thranduil hadn't known who worked against Sauron.

Thranduil had made the messenger repeat two names.

"Tauriel," the messenger repeated, "and Legolas. They claimed to have been sent by you."

Thranduil wondered which thought up the lie. Though Tauriel had a quick wit and strong will, Legolas knew how to get whatever he desired. Both wanted to be heroes, fighting for ideals (they'd likely die for). They had been fighting for decades, even after the bloody battle ended and Thranduil last set his eyes on them.


End file.
